


Captain America

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Shiro Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I TRIED THEREFORE YOU CAN'T CRITICISE ME, M/M, Shiro Week 2017, Short & Sweet, day 4: black bayard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Still smiling, Keith pulled his face for a kiss."You’re our great leader, you give the best motivational speeches and your ass looks great in spandex." he grinned like a Cheshire cat "And now you have a shield. You’re definitely Captain America!"(Written for the fourth day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Black Bayard")





	Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING  
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes.
> 
> Written for the fourth day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Black Bayard" 
> 
> You can help me divulge this fanfic on tumblr by rebloging this post:  
>  **[[HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/167793257031/captain-america-author-wonderland-s-angel)**
> 
> Now, to the story!

Shiro twiddled the bayard in his hand, feeling the weight and the energy that it emanated.

Zarkon’s bayard.

He snorted.

He could almost hear Keith’s voice correcting him and saying “You mean, _your_ bayard?”. At least the thought made him smile.

Shiro stared at the bayard, studying the black and white colours, the curves and the slight vibration it had.

The Black bayard.

It felt like a small sacrilege to call it his.

Especially because he couldn’t use it as a weapon.

No, really.

The only thing his bayard would turn into was a shield.

A silly shield!

Shiro groaned and activated the bayard again, but the result was just the same as before: and energy shield in black and white. He sighed and deactivated it.

He heard Keith chuckling and he raised his eyes.

Keith leaned by the bedroom door with his arms crossed over his chest and looked at Shiro with fondness.

\- Are you still brooding over your bayard?

Shiro frowned his lips.

\- I’m not brooding.

The other snorted.

\- Of course not, handsome. – he replied with irony and amusement – You’re just staring very hard at your bayard and pouting.

\- I’m not pouting! – Shiro complained.

Keith laughed and Shiro glared at him.

Gracefully, Keith walked towards his lover and sat on his lap like a spoiled cat.

\- Don’t you worry your pretty little mind, Takashi. – he said with a gentle smile – It’s still pretty cool that you got a shield.

\- Says the man who got a sword. – Shiro couldn’t help but sulk.

His hands rested on Keith’s hips by instinct (even if his left hand still held the bayard) and Keith wrapped his arms around his neck.

Keith hummed.

\- You already have a weapon, so it’s fair that you’ve got a shield.

\- We all already have shields.

\- A better shield. – he rolled his eyes.

Shiro sighed.

\- Still, no warrior and no leader were known to have only a shield!

Keith quirked one eyebrow up.

\- Is that all this is all about? That you don’t look cool with a shield?

Shiro blushed and looked away.

His boyfriend laughed.

\- Oh my god, Shiro!

\- Stop laughing!

He pushed him from his lap so Keith fell into the bed, still laughing.

\- Ha. Ha. Very funny. - he pouted.

Keith grinned and sat back.

\- Hey, don’t be so grumpy. You still looks cool.

Shiro only puffed annoyed.

Keith continued.

\- You’re like… Like… - he beamed – You’re like Captain America!

\- Huh? – he blinked in confusion.

Still smiling, Keith pulled his face for a kiss.

\- You’re our great leader, you give the best motivational speeches and your ass looks great in spandex. – he grinned like a Cheshire cat – And now you have a shield. You’re _definitely_ Captain America!

Shiro blushed again and snorted.

\- I’m probably more like the Winter Soldier.

\- Nah. – Keith chuckled – You’d look terrible with smeared make up.

He kissed Shiro one last time before he got up from the bed.

\- If you’re done with your brooding, Hunk made us some new milkshake flavours. You better run, Cap, before Lance and Allura drink them all.

Shiro pouted again.

\- I’m not brooding!

But Keith was already walking away, still grinning.

\- Aye, Captain.

Shiro snorted and stared at his bayard one last time before chuckling and following his boyfriend.

Maybe his beyard being a shield wasn’t so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I'm starting to notice a pattern during this week event:  
> 1 day with a long story, then one day with a short one.
> 
> Well, I didn't have any idea of what to do with this theme. I tried to make something serious and thoughtful.  
> But nope.  
> I'm already stressed, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm kinda pissed off with life in general. So this shor fluff is all what I got.  
> Fite me.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I abused the name uses and repeated Keith's name every 2 lines, but, at this point, I'm kinda saying "fuck it" to every thing.  
> It's 4 am, and I have to make _another_ story tomorrow.  
>  So, yeah, kinda fuck it. 
> 
> I still hope you like it, though. Don't mistake my "fuck it" attitude with lack of care and attention to the fanfic. It's just my creativity and concentration that were compromised, not my dedication (if my dedication was compromised, I wouldn't have written anything).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
